harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Carlo Kannewasser
Carlo Kannewasser (Engels:Cedric Diggory) was de zoon van Barend Kannewasser en zijn vrouw. Hij begon zijn studie op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus in 1989, en werd gesorteerd in Huffelpuf. Tijdens zijn tijd op de school, was hij een Klassenoudste en de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf, spelend als Zoeker. In zijn zesde jaar deed Carlo zijn naam in de Vuurbeker om deel te kunnen nemen aan het Toverschool Toernooi. Hij werd geselecteerd als de Zweinstein Toverschool kampioen, en hoewel hij overschaduwd werd door de andere Zweinstein Kampioen (Harry Potter), genoot Carlo van de steun van zijn vrienden, studenten, mede Huffelpuffers en Professoren. Na de eerste twee taken, stonden hij en Harry op de gedeelde eerste plaats. Tijdens de derde opdracht van het Toernooi, kwamen Harry en Carlo elkaar tegen aan het einde van het doolhof. Ze beslisten samen en pakte allebei de Toverschool Trofee. De Trofee was echter een Viavia en bracht hen naar de begraafplaats in Havermouth. Op dat kerkhof werd Carlo vermoordt door Peter Pippeling met behulp van de Vloek des Doods, in opdracht van Heer Voldemort. Tijdens het Duel tussen Harry en Voldemort verscheen de geest van Carlo, in Priori Incantatem. Zijn geest hielp Harry samen met de geesten van Berta Kriel, Frank Braam, James Potter en Lily Potter om Voldemort lang genoeg bezig te houden dat hij kon ontsnappen. Zijn enige verzoek was om zijn lichaam mee terug te nemen naar Zweinstein, naar zijn ouders, wat Harry dan ook deed. Biografie Onderwijs op Zweinstein Carlo is opgegroeid in de buurt van Ottery St. Catchpole, en begon met zijn onderwijs op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus op 1 september 1989. Hij werd gesorteerd in Huffelpuf, onderscheidde zich als zowel een academische als sportieve student en werd een Klassenoudste in zijn vijfde jaar, net als de Aanvoerder en Zoeker van Zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf. In 1993 speelde Carlo de eerste wedstrijd van het schooljaar als Aanvoerder Griffoendor. Normaal gesproken zou de wedstrijd hebben plaatsgevonden tussen Griffoendor en Zwadderich, maar Draco Malfidus wilde niet spelen door het feit dat zijn arm gewond was geraakt door de Hippogrief Scheurbek, om in het echt onder het stormachtige weer uit te komen. Tijdens de wedstrijd zaten Carlo en Harry Potter achter de Gouden Snaai aan. Carlo bemachtigde de Snaai echter nadat Harry van zijn bezem viel door de Dementors. Carlo ving de Snaai, maar zodra hij er achter kwam wat er gebeurde met Harry, bood hij meteen aan om de wedstrijd te staken en hem later over te doen. De Aanvoerder van Griffoendor, Olivier Plank, zei dat dat niet nodig was, omdat Carlo eerlijk had gewonnen. thumb|254px|Carlo als Zoeker In 1994 was Carlo een van de eerste die Harry feliciteerde met zijn Vuurflits, die zijn oude bezem verving. In de zomer van 1994 was Carlo aanwezig op het WK Zwerkbal. Hij ging samen met de Wemels, Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel erheen met een Viavia. Hij woont niet ver van Het Nest. Zesde Jaar Carlo startte zijn zesde jaar in september 1994, hetzelfde jaar dat het Toverschool Toernooi werd gereoganiseerd. Omdat Carlo oud genoeg was, deed hij zijn naam in de Vuurbeker om Zweinstein kampioen te worden. Op 31 oktober koos de Vuurbeker de Kampioenen die de drie scholen moesten vertegenwoordigen; Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons, Viktor Kruml van Klammfels en Carlo voor Zweinstein. Carlo ging samen met de andere Kampioenen naar een klein kamertje naast de Grote Zaal en was verbaasd toen hij hoorde dat de Vuurbeker nog een Kampioen had uitgekozen, Harry Potter. Ondanks dat Harry steeds maar zei dat hij zijn naam niet in de Vuurbeker had gedaan, bleef Carlo een beetje twijfelachtig. Toverschool Toernooi In de week die zijn selectie volgde, werd Carlo gesteund door de meerderheid van de school, zelfs de Zwadderaars. Behekste badges werd populair rond de school die "Ondersteun Carlo Kannewasser - de ECHTE Zweinstein Kampioen!" vertoonde, als je er op drukte, stond er ineens "POTTER IS PRUT". Carlo was alleen niet zo blij met de badges en vroeg zijn vrienden om ze niet te dragen. Als onderdeel van het Toernooi nam Carlo deel aan het Schouwen der Stokken, wat werd gehouden in een leeg lokaal met als kenner Garrick Olivander. Olivander vond Carlo's Stok "aangenaam veerkrachtig", later poseerde hij voor foto's voor de Ochtendprofeet. Zijn deelname aan het Toernooi werd geheel genegeerd door het artikel van Rita Pulpers, die alleen geïntereseerd was in Harry. Hier was Carlo's vader helemaal niet blij mee. Eerste Taak thumb|200px|Carlo wordt geïnformeerd In de maanden voor de eerste taak werd Carlo geïnformeerd door Harry over wat de eerste taak was. Ze moesten langs een draak zien te komen. Carlo was de enige Kampioen die er niet van op de hoogte was, en dat vond Harry oneerlijk, dus vertelde hij Carlo van de eerste opdracht. Op 24 november verzamelden de Kampioenen zich in een tent om zich voor te bereiden op de eerste opdracht. Ze moesten allemaal een miniatuurdraak uitkiezen, wat een kleine versie zou zijn van de draak waar ze het tegen op moesten nemen. Carlo koos, willekeurig, de Zweedse Stompsnuit uit met nummer 1 erop. Dit betekende dat hij als eerste aan de beurt was om tegen zijn draak te vechten. Hij moest ervoor zien te zorgen dat hij het Gouden Ei kon pakken met behulp van alleen zijn Toverstok. Als taktiek Transfigureerd Carlo een rots in een labrador om zijn draak af te leiden. Terwijl de draak achter de hond aan ging, richtte Carlo zich op het Ei. Toen hij het Ei te pakken had, verloor de draak zijn interesse in de Labrador en ging hij weer op Carlo af. De draak verbrandde hem aan de zijkant van zijn gezicht. Nadat hij hem had afgeschud, werd hij verzorgd door Poppy Plijster, die een oranje pasta aangebracht op zijn gezicht om de wond te helen. Het Kerstbal en de Tweede Taak Net als alle Kampioenen moest Carlo de aanwijzing die verborgen zat in het Gouden Ei oplossen om zich voor te kunnen bereiden op de tweede taak. Hij werd geholpen door Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. vermomd als de nieuwe professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten professor Alastor 'Dwaaloog' Dolleman, die hem vertelde dat hij het moest meenemen in bad en er onderwater naar moest luisteren. Carlo ging vervolgens naar de Badkamer van de Klassenoudste op de vijfde verdieping en opende het Ei onder water. Hij hoorde de aanwijzing, maar het duurde een tijdje voor hij er achter kwam dat de aanwijzing verwees naar de Meermensen in het meer.thumb|115px|Carlo en Cho Met Kerstmis moest Carlo een date vinden voor het Kerstbal, een traditioneel onderdeel van het Toverschool Toernooi. Hij vroeg daar Cho Chang voor, omdat hij al een tijdje verliefd op haar was. Cho accepteerde het aanbod van Carlo en ze spraken gelijk samen af. Aan het einde van het Bal vertelde Carlo aan Harry hoe hij zijn aanwijzing moest oplossen. Dit deed hij omdat hij nog in het krijt stond bij Harry, vanwege het op de hoogte brengen van de eerste opdracht. Hij gaf Harry ook de tip om naar de Klassenoudste Badkamer te gaan. Om er te komen had je echter een wachtwoord nodig en dat gaf hij hem "Limoentjesfris". thumb|left|144px|Carlo tijdens de tweede opdrachtthumb|left|148px|Carlo redt Cho Op 24 februari vond de tweede taak plaats. Nadat Carlo de aanwijzing in de Gouden Ei had ontcijferd, wist hij dat hij zou moeten kunnen ademen onder water, minstens een uur lang om hetgene wat van hem gestolen was, te kunnen redden. Hij maakte effectief gebruik van de Bubbelbolbezwering en bereikte hij de gijzelaars net iets na Harry. Hetgene waar Carlo "niet zonder zou kunnen" was Cho, dus moest hij haar redden. Hij waarschuwde Harry - die bezorgd was om de andere gijzelaars - om op te schieten. Hij pakte Cho, zwom naar de oppervlakte en kwam een minuut buiten het tijdslimiet van één uur boven. Hij kreeg van de jury zevenenveertig punten en nu stond hij, na de twee taken, gelijk op de eerste plaats met Harry. De Derde Taak thumb|166px|Carlo tijdens de derde taak Voorafgaand aan de derde taak ging Carlo samen met andere Kampioenen naar het Zwerkbalveld. Ludo Bazuyn had echter, samen met Hagrid, allemaal hegjes geteeld op het Zwerkbalveld. Hij en Harry waren geschokt toen ze hun omgespitte veld zagen, maar hun werd verzekerd door Bazuyn, dat alles weer zijn oorspronkelijke glorie terug zou krijgen als het Toernooi afgelopen was. Op 24 juni zouden Carlo's ouders naar Zweinstein komen om hem te zien tijdens de laatste opdracht. Tijdens hun praatje met Carlo beschuldigde zijn vader Harry ervan dat hij de glorie van zijn zoon afpakte. Carlo probeerde hem te kalmeren en hem ervan te overtuigen dat het niet de schuld van Harry was, later bood hij zijn excuses aan aan Harry voor het gedrag van zijn vader. Omdat ze samen de gedeelde eerste plaats deelde, gingen Carlo en Harry samen het doolhof in. Hun wegen splitsten zich in de hoop om als eerste aan te komen bij de Toverschool Trofee. De Trofee stond in het midden van het doolhof. Al snel kwam hij in aanraking met een van Hagids Schroeistaartige Skreeften. Hij ontsnapte ternauwernood aan de Skreeft, waardoor hij bijna wordt verbrand. Na de Skreeft kwam Carlo Viktor Kruml tegen. Kruml was echter onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek en hij viel Carlo aan met de Cruciatus Vloek. Hij werd gered door Harry die Kruml geen pijn wilde doen en verlamde hem daarom, schoot rode vonken in de lucht, waardoor hij werd opgehaald uit het doolhof. Ondanks dat hij en Harry even samen waren, splitsten ze weer uit elkaar om de Trofee te zoeken. thumb|254px|Carlo en Harry met de Viaviathumb|254px|Carlo ziet dat het een Viavia is Carlo zag de Trofee en sprintte er zo snel als hij kon naartoe. Uit het pad links van hem kwam opeens een Acromantula die hem aanviel. Zijn toverstok werd uit zijn hand geslingerd, maar door de komst van Harry was de spin even afgeleid. In die tijd pakte Carlo zijn stok weer terug. De spin was echter te sterk om te kunnen worden neergehaald door een enkele spreuk, maar onverwacht vuurden Harry en Carlo op hetzelfde moment een Verlammingsspreuk af. Nadat ze waren bijgekomen, merkten ze dat ze zich naast de Trofee bevonden. Omdat Harry al twee keer het leven van Carlo had gered in het doolhof, spoorde hij Harry aan om de Trofee te pakken. De twee hadden toen een ruzie over wie het Toernooi moest winnen, omdat ze elkaar meerdere malen hadden geholpen. Uiteindelijk kwam Harry met het idee om samen de Trofee te pakken zodat ze samen wonnen en dat Zweinstein hoe dan ook won. Carlo stemde hier mee in en liep samen met Harry naar de Trofee (Carlo ondersteunde Harry omdat hij niet op zijn linkerbeen kon staan). Ze telden samen af en pakten tegelijk de Trofee, die geactiveerd werd door hun aanraking, omdat het een Viavia was. Carlo en Harry werden samen naar het kerkhof in Havermouth gebracht. Havermouth Kerkhof en zijn Dood thumb|180px|Carlo wordt vermoord De Viavia bracht zowel Carlo en Harry op een kerkhof. Carlo was verward en bood aan om op onderzoek uit te gaan met hun toverstokken in de aanslag. Al snel na hun komst, verscheen er een kleine man in een zwarte mantel met its in zijn armen. De man was Peter Pippeling en hetgene wat hij droeg was Heer Voldemort. Voldemort beval Pippeling om "de tweede te doden" en Pippeling gebruikte te stok van Voldemort om Carlo te doden met de Vloek des Doods. thumb|left|232px|Carlo's geestHoewel Carlo dood is, komt hij nog meerdere malen voor tijdens de gebeurtenissen die nacht. Nadat Voldemort was herrezen, raakten Voldemort en Harry verwikkeld in een duel, waarin hun toverstokken - die dezelfde kern deelden - verbonden raakten en er Priori Incantatem ontstond. De stok van Voldemort begon schimmen uit te stoten van de laatste moorden die hij had gepleegd. Dit waren op volgorde; Lily Potter, James Potter, Frank Braam, Berta Kriel en als laatste Carlo Kannewasser. De "geest" van Carlo vroeg aan Harry of hij zijn lichaam naar zijn vader kon brengen. Zijn geest hielp Harry daarna om te kunnen ontsnappen aan Voldemort door in zijn zicht te gaan staan en hem het zicht te ontnemen. Van dat moment maakte Harry gebruik en hij Sommeerde de Viavia naar hem en het lichaam van Carlo. Daardoor werden ze allebei teruggebracht naar Zweinstein. thumb|220px|Carlo is dood Carlo's lichaam werd wel teruggegeven aan Zweinstein en zijn ouders, maar Harry klampte zich bang aan hem vast toen ze aankwamen, tot Perkamentus hem wegtrok. De menigte die zich had verzameld voor de Derde Taak waren aan het schreeuwen, gillen en huilen toen ze besefte wat er gebeurd was. Carlo's ouders waren met droefheid geslagen door het lot dat hun zoon was overkomen, ook al trooste zijn moeder zichzelf door te denken dat Carlo geen pijn had geleden en dat hij gestorven was na het winnen van het Toernooi, in overtuiging dat de overwinning hem blij zou hebben gemaakt. Carlo's dood raakte de hele school erg, waardoor er op 26 juni een herdenking werd gehouden. Tijdens de herdenking werden de vlaggen van de Afdelingen vervangen door zwarte vlaggen met de letter Z van Zweinstein erop. Perkamentus deed het woord tijdens de herdenking en vertelde over wat een goede leerling Carlo was. Ook zei hij dat het een stem zou zijn als hij niet vertelde hoe Carlo was omgekomen, dus zei hij dat Carlo was vermoord door Heer Voldemort tegen de wil van het Ministerie van Toverkunst in. Na zijn Dood thumb|left|152px|Carlo op een foto tijdens de SvP bijeenkomsten Het Ministerie van Toverkunst weigerde te geloven dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd en probeerde het te sussen door te zeggen dat Carlo was gestorven door een tragisch ongeval tijdens de Derde Taak. Ook zette ze alle kranten vol met verhalen dat Harry en Perkamentus geschift waren. Sinds zijn dood bleek Carlo een bron van inspiratie voor veel leerlingen op Zweinstein geworden. Zijn dood was tragisch genoeg om ervoor te zorgen dat degene die Harry Potter aardig vonden, hem nu gingen haten door die beweringen dat Carlo was overleden door Voldemort en dat hij was teruggekeerd. In 1995 werd Zweinstein zelfs in de gaten gehouden door de Ministerie heks Dorothea Omber die de post van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in nam. Ze vertelde voortdurend aan de studenten dat Harry Potter heeft gelogen over de dood van Carlo en weigerde hun elke praktische magie te leren. Dit begon een opstand onder de studenten en ze vormden de Strijders van Perkamentus, een organisatie die zich tegen Omber keerde en voor zichzelf leerde hoe ze zich moesten verdedigen tegen Heer Voldemort. Tijdens de SvP bijeenkomsten was Carlo een belangrijk punt, omdat er een foto van hem op een spiegel hing en omdat iedereen meedelijden had met Cho en Harry die het er heel moeilijk mee hadden. Harry verzekerde Cho dat Carlo ook alles kon wat zij leerden tijdens hun bijeenkomsten, maar dat Carlo alleen niet goed genoeg was voor Voldemort. Later dat jaar kwam het Ministerie er achter dat Voldemort echt terug was en dat Carlo daarom ook echt vermoord was. Fysieke Beschrijving Carlo was een lange en uiterst knappe jongeman met donker haar en heldere grijze ogen. Hoewel hij een Zoeker was, was dat vreemd omdat die positie meestal door kleine en lichte spelers werd beoefend. Hij was echter lang genoeg om de Snaai net te pakken en was ook stevig gebouwd om niet gemakkelijk weggeblazen te worden. Carlo had veel aandacht van de meisjes op Zweinstein, van onder andere Angelique Janssen die hem "lang en knap" vond en van Katja Bell die hem "sterk en stil" vondt. Beide meisjes zaten in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. Persoonlijkheid en Eigenschappen Carlo had de kwaliteiten van Huffelpuf in zich. Hij had een gevoel voor een eerlijk spel en liet dat merken na zijn verovering van de Gouden Snaai in de 1993 Griffoendor-Huffelpuf. Hij bood toen onmiddelijk aan om de wedstrijd overniew te spelen nadat hij merkte wat er gebeurde met Harry. Hij liet het weer merken toen hij Harry vertelde over het Gouden Ei, omdat hij bij hem in het krijt stond. Ook tijdens het Toernooi toen hij per se wilde dat Harry de Toverschool Trofee zou pakken. Carlo werd beschouwd als een getalenteerde tovenaar die tot veel instaat was om deel te kunnen nemen aan het Toverschool Toernooi. Dit waren de woorden van Bartolomeus Krenck Jr. die toen vermomd was als Alastor Dolleman. Carlo was ook beleefd tegen buitenlanders zoals Viktor Kruml, die uit Bulgarije kwam, hoewel hij Ierland ondersteunde tijdens het WK Zwerkbal in 1994. Hij was ook bescheiden, toen hij zijn vader vertelde dat hij eigenlijk oneerlijk gewonnen had in de wedstrijd tegen Griffoendor. Magische Vermogens en Vaardigheden *'Zwerkbal: '''Carlo was een uitstekende vlieger en versloeg zelfs Harry Potter, ook al viel hij van zijn bezem door de Dementors. Hij was zelfs zo goed dat hij de Huffelpuf Zoeker was en de Aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Huffelpuf in 1993-1994. *'Transfiguratie: '''Carlo was ook heel goed in bedreven in Transfiguratie, omdat hij tijdens de eerste taak een rots in een hond transfigureerde, wat een spreuk op P.U.I.S.T.-niveau was. Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Kannewasser, Carlo Categorie:Enige Kinderen Categorie:Personage-deel 3 Categorie:Personages-deel 4 Categorie:Tovernaar Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi Categorie:Slachtoffers cruciatusvloek Categorie:Kannewasser Familie Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi kampioenen Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten